User blog:Ultraviolets/Enchanted Forest
so basically i wrote an entire essay on this and i figured, hey lets just make a blog bc i ain't done one in years WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, I PRESENT: ENCHANTED FOREST Ash: 'Oh my god I can't believe I'm finally going to Japan!!!!!!!1!!11!1oneone! '''Lizzy: '''Literally Ash you've said that four hundred times I'VE BEEN COUNTING '''Ash: '''Make a right on this upcoming turn '''Lizzy: '''We've made sixteen right turns within the last hour gimme that *takes map from Ash* '''Ash: '''fuck '''Lizzy: '''THIS IS JUST A BUNCH OF FUCKING FANFICTION ASH HONESTLY WHAT THE FUCK '''Ash: '''I'M SORRY :( *Lizzy rips the fanfic apart* '''Ash: ':(((((((( '''Lizzy: Might as well just stop here and look for help. Way to get us loST LOSER ! Ash: I said I was sorry!!! *suddenly a dwarf appears* Kieran: Hello newcomers and welcome to the Enchanted Forest!!!! Lizzy: What the fuck?! *kicks Kieran* Kieran: OW! Ash: LIZZY STOP USING VIOLENCE AGAINST PEOPLE!!!! ULTRAVIOLETS MORE LIKE ULTRA-VIOLENT. Lizzy: *slaps Ash at her lame pun* Ash: My point exactly! Kieran: I'm ok. Follow me. *Ash and Lizzy follow the dwarf* Fancy: Hello I'm Fancy the fairy and I honestly do not give a fuck B) Yazzy: She's rude. I'm the other fairy. Yazzy. Nice to meet you! *lands on Ash's hand* Lizzy: What the hell kinda acid am I on?! Ash: Nice to meet you too little fairy! You're so cute! Fancy: You're a weird ass human Lizzy: I like this one *points to Fancy* Kieran: These two will be your guardian fairies for as long as you wish to stay here. Fancy: God dammit. *sits on Lizzy's head* Yazzy: I'd be delighted! Ash: You're so cute!!!!!! *Ash brings Yazzy up to her face and rubs her with her cheek* *Kieran walks Ash and Lizzy to the Centaur hut where Dani and Annie walk out* Lizzy: HONESTLY WHAT DID YOU SLIP INTO MY DRINK ASH?! Ash: -___- Annie: Hi! I'm Annie and this is my twin Dani. If you hadn't noticed by now, we're centaurs! *Annie swishes her tail* Dani: I'd shake your hand but I only have hoofs! *laughs* Fancy: *whispers to Lizzy* These two literally only get their own jokes. They are hella weird not even gonna lie. Lizzy: *whispers back* I can tell. Ash: *slaps Lizzy* shut up Lizzy: What'd you just fucking say! Ash: I'm sorry :( *Yazzy pats Ash's head* Annie: Anyway, we must be going now. Neighhh!!!! *Dani and Annie laugh as Kieran, Lizzy and Ash walk away* Lizzy: I'm tired and hungry can I go home? Fancy: Let her go!!!! Ash: No Lizzy! We've literally been here ten minutes!!! Yazzy: Aisling maybe you should let your friend sleep. Ash: THAT ISN'T MY NAMEEEEEEEEE Kieran: She's right. There are some huts over there. *He points to something that resembles a brothel* You can sleep in there. Lizzy: Is this BGO? Fancy: I wish. *Ash and Lizzy go to lay down in the Brothel Hut where they find another human named Gegi* Gegi: You guys got stuck here too?! Ash: What do you mean stuck? Gegi: I've been here for about four years. You can't leave. Lizzy: Excuse me what the fuck? FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS IN THE NEXT EDITION OF ENCHANTED FOREST Category:Blog posts